Nada es imposible
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Un tierna y breve historia sobre una "americana" confesión de amor. Llegar dos horas tarde a reunión requiere una buena excusa. lo se mal resumen. Primer Fic de Hetalia. U.S.A x U.K. Oneshot.


Ushuaia, 5 de octubre del 2011

Notas de Sioa_ Este fic tiene esa fecha porque, es la fecha en la que lo escribí, y recién ahora tengo la posibilidad de pasarlo a la Pc cuando me puse a buscar entre todas mis cosas, espero que lo disfruten. Fue escrito en horas de clases, me trajo recuerdos transcribirlo. Esta pareja realmente me gusta mucho, no es mi estilo algo tan romántico, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Declaimer_ Hetalia no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro. Si fuera mío seria todavía más yaoistico.

Advertencias_ Yaoi (relaciones homosexuales entre hombres)

Pareja_ U.S.A x U.K (Alfred x Arthur)

Nada es imposible.

By Sioa Uchiha.

Es verdad que en la vida hay amores que no se olvidan y para mi desgracia él amor que no puedo olvidar no solo nunca "fue" mio sino que nunca lo será. No, no estoy delirando. Arthur Kirkland nunca me amó de esa forma ni nunca lo hará, solo me ve como un niño y no entiendo la razón de eso, ¿acaso no ve en el hombre en que me he convertido?

Admiro mis músculos aun húmedos en el espejo, mi cuerpo perfecto y escultural, según yo, no se donde ve grasa Arthur, I'm the perfect hero!(*).Ok lo se, soy un poco ególatra pero es que soy perfecto por donde me mires, mi única Kriptonita es ese maldito ingles que no me da ni la hora. Me visto apresurado, se me fue el tiempo y llego tarde a la reunión además aun no paso por McDonald y quiero mi café con hamburguesa en la mañana.

Luego conseguir algo casi imposible, que fue el hecho de que me atendieran rápido, logre llegar no tan excesivamente tarde. Entre dando un portazo, es idea mía o ¿esa puerta eran de cartón? ¿Como es que se rompió así si apenas la toque?

-The hero is here(**)- Anuncie efusivo y me coloque en la cabecera de la mesa, Alemania suspira, otros me miran raro pero los ignoro pero al que si no puedo ignorar es a "él". Parece muy molesto, sus piernas siempre tan delicadamente cruzadas se mueven inquietas. Y sus dedos se clavan en sus brazos cruzados con ira, como si se contuviera de algo con muchas ganas.

-What's the matter?(***)- le pregunte y sus "cute"(****) cejas se fruncen aun mas. Se sonroja y entonces explota, ¡oh si! Amo cuando me grita, se ve lindo y una gigantesca sonrisa se instala en mis labios.

-¿no has aprendido nada de todo lo que te enseñe? ¿Cómo te atreves a llegar tarde? ¡Encima rompes la puerta! ¡Tienes la cabeza llena de hamburguesas!-

-C'on Iggy!(*****) Solo me detuve para comprar una coca, un café y una Big Mc' – conteste tranquilo cosa que lo exaspera más.

-Receso entonces- Declaró Alemania y todos se levantaron y se fueron, a excepción de Iggy y yo que seguimos "conversando".

-¡Vives en júpiter! ¿¡Como es posible, gordo idiota, que te demoraras dos horas!? Estamos a mitad de la junta y tú interrumpes así- me grito, levantándose y viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo me quede dormido-agrego, algo que aunque me apene es cierto – ¡Pero la culpa es tuya!- puntualizo, quiero molestarlo, aunque aquello es verdad.

-¿Cómo va a ser mi culpa? No te he maldecido últimamente- parece pensativo, y Texas resbala por el puente de mi nariz ¿maldecirme? ¿Acaso cree que tengo 5 años y me asusta aun el "coco"? mejor no respondo eso.

-Es fácil, no me dejaste dormir- Bueno que mas da, ya es mejor decirle, lo máximo que puede hacer es decir corriendo.

-¿Cómo es eso?-parece intrigado y molesto, un suave sonrojo cubre su rostro, genial, el sonrojo es el gesto mas honesto del humano, quizás Iggy no es tan inalcanzable como creí. Me acerco con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, y lo acorralo sutilmente contra la mesa, él me mira, sus cejas se arquean hacia arriba y me mira. -¿Qué haces idiota?- simula molestia, pero en realidad le noto nervioso, sonrió de lado ¿será que si?

-Pues simple, contesto tu primera pregunta. Pongo un dedo frente a él, parecía un gesto algo infantil pero no me importa –Apareciste en mis sueños toda la noche, desnudo y gritando, puedo ser mas especifico si quieres- Sus ojos ya de por si grandes se abren mas e intenta empujarme con sus débiles brazos. Estados Unidos de norte América no es fácil de apartar, Arthie.

-Aléjate, depravado sexual- Río suavemente y acomodé a Texas mientras él se sonroja.

-No soy un depravado sexual- puchero puchereo y él suelta un seco "tsk" que me suena a un claro "eres como Francis" que me lleno de ira, pero mantengo mi sonrisa.

-I love you- confieso y acaricio su mejilla, él esquiva mi mano yen un rápido movimiento se aleja.

-It's not funny at all!- me grita – And today it's not April 1ºth so leave me alone(******)- se aleja, su rostro se ve triste y suspiro ¡pero si yo no bromeaba! Ya sé que no es primero de abril, estaba por salir tras el pero entra mi hermano y comienza a alardear algo de una hoja rara en su frente y a decirme algo que no entiendo, no se porque tiene que aparecer ahora que estoy ocupado, asique rebusco en mis bolsillos una estampa que tenia guardad y la pego en su frente.

-¡Listo! Ahora eres una persona maravillosa- él se toca la frente tratando de descifrar que fue lo que le hice y yo me retiro esquivándolo para buscar a mi ex tutor por todos lados, finalmente lo descubro parado bajo un árbol mirando distraído el cielo. A paso lento me acerco a él.

-Hey Iggy!- exclamo y él se sobresalta, girándose a verme –I'm Sorry- me disculpo. (*******)

-Tsk. Intenta eludirme pero tomo su brazo y lo empujo un poco para que quede frente a mi bien parado.

-Solo escúchame, no bromeaba- luego me cayó y nos miramos a los ojos por largo rato hasta que él desvía su vista.

-¿hace cuanto? ¿Por qué?- cuestiona, aparentemente confundido.

-Desde siempre, porque eres simplemente tú, eres mi Lois y yo soy tu superman- él esboza una sonrisa cansada, parece evaluar si golpearme o dejarme ser, finalmente el silencio vuelve a invadir la zona.

-So why? Why did you leave me?- me esperaba y temía esa pregunta. (********)

-Quería que dejaras de ser mi "hermano" no quería estar cerca de ti mas tiempo, me lastimaba, yo te amaba, pero era solo tu "colonia", tu "hermanito". No estabas nunca, siempre me abandonabas. Quería abrir mis alas y olvidarte. Me tenías en una enorme jaula y ya no lo soportaba.- Relato mi punto de vista de la situación y él me observa atento, buscando un esbozo de falsedad en mi rostro, cosa que no encuentra. –So, do you forgetme?- (*********) cuestiono como cachorrito regañado y como contestación recibo su cuerpo relajado y luego sus dedos entrelazándose con los míos.

-I do- susurra y yo lo abrazo efusivo, levantándolo del suelo, y besándolo en el proceso "¡entonces es verdad que nada es imposible!" él corresponde por unos cortos instantes y al separarnos él ríe, ríe de verdad como cuando yo era niño y jugaba conmigo, rie sinceramente. Tomo su cintura y lo ciño a mi cuerpo pero él me aleja un poco.

-hay gente cerca- Se justifica, pero a mi poco y nada me importa así que vuelvo a besarlo, pero un flash me distrae en media obra e Inglaterra se aparta bruscamente.

-Inglaterra-san, ¿cuando planeaba contarme de su relación con América-san?- Era Kiku con una cámara en sus manos, Inglaterra esta pálido, balbuceaba y sus ojos están blancos de nerviosismo. No lo entiendo, si apenas nos besamos y esta actuando como si nos hubieran descubierto en plana "invasión de zonas vitales".

-Apenas comenzamos recién Nihon, ese fue apenas nuestro segundo beso –aclare para mi amigo japonés y este asintió.

-Felicidades entonces- nos tomo una foto otra foto y se marcho

-¿Relación?- pareció reaccionar mi rubio ingles.

-Yes, ahora eres mi novio –afirme alegremente.

-¿Así no mas? ¿No piensas preguntarme nada? –Parpadeo y suspiro-

-Okey ¿quieres ser mi novio Arthur Kirkland?- él voltea orgulloso y su respuesta es un seco:

-Ya que- Me río y volvemos a la junta cuando Italia nos llama por la ventana. Amo todo lo de Inglaterra, su frialdad fingida cuando sus mejillas se enardecen y sobre todo su forma tan elegante de dar afecto. Esto me demuestra la muy cierta frase todo es posible. Espero que este amo nos dure para siempre.

Owari—

Notas finales_ Intento de mini oneshot. Soy mala para escribir cosas corta. Mas aun en una "tonalidad" tan inocente y romántica. Es mi primer intento de fic de Hetalia, ténganme paciencia, si no es muy acertado con la personalidad lo disculpo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y por favor acepto cualquier crítica o cualquier agrado, espero los comentarios.

(*)_ soy el héroe perfecto.

(**)_ Él héroe esta aquí.

(***)_Cual es el problema.

(****)_ Lindas

(*****)_ Vamos.  
(******)_No es para nada divertido, y hoy no es primero de abril déjame solo.

(*******)_ lo siento

(********)_ entonces porque? Porque me dejaste?

(*********)_ Entonces ¿me perdonas?


End file.
